Geoffrey
Geoffrey, also known as Geoff, is the main protagonist of Dragonheart: A New Beginning Biography Geoff is a young orphan who spends his life cleaning the stables of the monastery, when he had time trained with a wooden sword, he admired the knight of the ancient code Bowen and the dragon who was a friend of this gentleman named Draco, he dreamed of being a knight of the old order as Bowen, usually in the castle there was a dungeon and Geoff was curious about what was inside and also that there was a sword in there One day managing to mock a monk named Mansel, he manages to grab the keys he had from the dungeon and did not hesitate a second to open the door of the dungeon and took the sword that was on the floor but unfortunately the sword was broken, he saw inside the footsteps of Mansel, with Geoff curiously wondering what he has been doing in that place, I walk in the dungeon and I found some stairs below those stairs there was a sword intact, low and I grab it, I practice a little with it but then saw Something in the reflection of the sword, Geoff turns his head towards his back discovering a dragon and goes into panic but then sees how the dragon flees, curious about the dragon still finding him in a room with cushions, Geoff asks the dragon about how long he has been in that place to which he replies that he has always been there in his life, then Geoff introduces himself by his name and then the dragon introduces himself as Drake and quickly becomes friends. Geoff always visited Drake after doing his work in the stables, sometimes he hoped to learn something from the envelope as a gentleman, in a moment Mansel arrives with bad news for Drake, it turns out that Fray Peter, a monk who took care of Drake for sixteen years Drake passed away by age leaving the dragon sad for this loss and Geoff feeling sorry for him, Geoff leaves the dungeon at the request of Drake who wanted to be alone and sits near a river, there he meets a young man called Roland a squire in training, Roland to see Geoff with a sword offers a training battle that Geoff accepts, in battle for a while are matched but then Roland fight seriously breaking the sword of Geoff and humiliating him, after the Battle sees Drake who wanted to say goodbye to Fray Peter, so they both watch as the corpse of the deceased monk is transported with Drake saying that his heart hurts what Geoff answers that happens with time. Geoff listens to one of Lord Osric's decrees that will defend the weak and will speak only with the truth in the kingdom something that Geoff dislikes, Geoff offers to Drake to fly away from the kingdom and go on adventures but Drake also refuses He does not know how to fly, which bothers Geoff, he goes to a place and finds a group of Lord Osric knights who get angry with Geoff who does not wear a robe he threw because he did not like it, that's what an old man called Kwan and a young woman named Liam, the young lady is in charge of the knights easily with knowledge of martial arts disarming them of their swords but the leader of the knights was still in good condition and returns with more knights and find only Geoff because Kwan and Liam had fled when Liam knocked out the first soldiers, Geoff tries to flee from them and warns Drake, on hearing this Drake camouflages himself to a solid rock and Geoff is found by the knights and thrown to the cliff, Geoff falls to death but then is saved by Drake who came out of hiding to save it and fly but Drake as never flew now does not know how to get down, in a moment Drake stopped flapping his wings and fall down but luckily for both fall in a pile of straw that softens the fall. But unfortunately the great flight of Drake with Geoff made him call the attention of several villagers to the same Lord Osric and arrive at his position, the villagers come armed to attack Drake but immediately Osric arrives stopping them and offers to be the dragon protector of the kingdom as much as Geoff being a gentleman of the kingdom also to what they accept. So then Geoff is trained by Lord Osric and at the same time helped Drake along with Master Kwan and Liam to use their dragon skills like spitting fire and spitting ice, but during Geoff's training he became somewhat selfish with more focus on becoming in knight to be with Drake whose Liam reveals to him that he is the last dragon of his species and about how a dragon named Griffin was revealed towards humanity, teaches him Griffin's heart of an amulet whose good dragons took away his heart As punishment for this evil dragon for killing many people, Geoff upon hearing this begins to feel what Drake feels, in a moment Geoff with Lord Osric, several of his soldiers and Drake fight against some armed villagers, during the battle Osric is wounded Geoff asks Drake to share his heart but then stops him when he realizes that Osric is not really hurt, having discovered the trap, Osric starts to act He is killed by his true nature and attacks Geoff but Geoff and Drake manage to flee from him. When they return to the castle of the kingdom, Geoff realizes that Master Kwan has been killed by Osric having the amulet with Griffin's heart in his hand, Osric tells about Bowen's legacy of how he killed the dragons but one called Griffin He escaped his anger and in his revenge was cursed in the way he hated the most, so Geoff sees Osric grabbing the heart of the amulet and seeing him transform into a dragon, which was nothing but the evil dragon that wanted revenge the humanity called Griffin a dragon of color red like blood, Griffin tries to persuade Drake to join him but Geoff stops him by telling Drake that he wants to enslave humanity, then Geoff is beaten by Griffin removing him from Drake but then Drake who, remembering that if it had not been for Geoff, would have shared his heart and lost his soul to the constellation Draco from heaven, Drake makes his decision by denying Griffin's request to join him, the battle e returns in the sky but the adult dragon manages to have the advantage against the young dragon, Geoff who wanted to help Drake, tells him about using tail as a defense that works with Geoff followed by throwing his sword in the chest of Griffin, the adult dragon Enraged, he prepares to attack again, taking advantage of Drake throwing his ice breath and freezing Griffin to death and breaking into several fragments of ice after falling from the sky to the ground, the battle ends up winning Drake but unfortunately for Geoff one of the fragments of ice was reached and dies but then revives when Drake shares his heart taking advantage of Drake throwing his ice breath and freeze Griffin to death and break into several pieces of ice after falling from the sky to the ground, the battle ends up winning Drake but unfortunately for Geoff one of the fragments of ice was reached and dies but then revives when Drake shares his heart with this hurting the heart to what Drake responds under a few words that he used before it happened over time. In the end Geoff as much as Drake got something that is what they always wanted from the beginning: "A brother, a family" so Drake flies with Geoff on his back, ending the story. Personality Geoff is curious, honourable and ethical, willing to defy rules that are too controlling, He is eager to learn and values honour, yet would not support those who advance themselves at the expense of others. He takes his mistakes as incentive to be a better person, and listens to others, despite sometimes giving bad advice to Drake. Abilities * Swordsman Skill: '''Geoff is largely self-taught, practising in the stable between work. He can match a squire like Roland. * '''Dragon Heart: As Drake shared his heart with him, Geoff presumably gained the abilities of a dragon, such as great strength, a sharper mind, and semi-immortality for as long as Drake lives, which will be longer than a human lifetime. Category:Humans Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes